demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:QueenTutankhamun/My Birthday Present
Yesterday was my birthday, and I am now officially 13. I need to edit my userpage. Anyways, yesterday I got the birthday gift I had been asking for, te gift I'd been praying for. Yesterday, I was claimed. I wrote it as a one shot story, so there's some stuff I didn't go into detail about, but you'll understand: My birthday. That was all I had thought of that day; at school, at home, while walking the dog, everywhere and all the time. I felt like screaming it at the top of my lungs for the world to hear, like locking it uo inside myself, so no one would know. I couldn't decide which, so I spent the day normally, only telling my friends about my becoming a teenager. The only problem was that I always seemed to have a small amont of misfortune on my birthday, but something good always happenned that countered out my bad luck, and what happenned this year exceeded that unluckiness. :::::: ****************************************************************************************** ' ' I had already gotten home from school and was talking to some of my friends on th internet. I'd never met them in real life, but I knew I could trust them. While listening to them bicker about a person who kept pestering us about our religious beliefs, I heard my mom open the front door. Knowing my mom would scold me for talking to them, I quickly closed out the page without giing my friends so much as a warning, and hurried to greet my mom. She has planned for us to go to my favourite resturaunt, Outback, for dinner that night. We stepped outside the house, and I turned my attention to the sky to see if I was having any luck as far as weather. Fortunately, I was. It was cloudy that day. I always enjoyed cloudy days. They were much more calm than the typical, hot summer day; blaring sun, too hot, too bright. But today was perfect; a sky covered with clouds,each one a different shade of grey.. A cool breeze blew past me causing the leaves to shake and even unfastening some from their trees. Me and my mom hopped in the car and drove for about an hour until we got to Outback * * * Having stuffed ourselves with cheesefries, our main courses, and me having eaten a free bowl of ice cream accomponied by smiling waitors and waitresses, and embarrasing birthday song, and many laughs from the surrounding customers, me and my mom got in the car and headed back home. The grey clouds I saw before had gotten darker and had left a few openings for the day's last light to shine through. As we drove through the place where a whole mountain once stood, I couldn't help but be mesmorized by my surroundings; the carved out mountains, the sky and it's many beautiful, yet, dull colors, the green trees that had almost been completely swallowed by kudzu. The sky was what intrigued me the most. The way it could be colorful and dull and beautiful and boring all at the same time. But that's not hat caught my attention. What interested me were the clouds' formations. I turned away and looked back at the sky. It was still there. Am I imagining this? I thought. But no. It was there. The clouds had taken the form of a skull. I blinked. This can't be real, I told myself. I decided to try to ignore the strange clouds, and focus on a different part of the sky, but that didn't help any. If anything, it made me even more puzzled and nervous. I looked at the sky to my left, and the clouds had gotten even darker, and in the dark clouds were three opening where yellow light, masked in a grey hue, shone through. To my amazement, the three openings had spelled out letters. H A D. I tried to ignore that, too, but something kept telling me it was important. We turned a corner and, to my relief, I could no longer see the strange letters written in the sky. But then I looked to my right. To my right was a lighter area of the sky, but when I looked there I could also see a small, dark, almost black, whispy cloud that took the form of another letter. E''. We drove on and passed some tall trees that blocked my view of the cloud. But the trees quickly passed and the dark cloud was in sight again. But this time it wasn't an ''E. This time it was a letter that made all the previous cloud formations make sense. When I saw this letter I immediately understood and my nervousness and anxiety replaced itself with relief. All the stories I had told my friends were no longer clues, but facts and evidence that I had been right about my suspicion. The last letter was S. All the letters had spelled out HADES. I had been right. I was the daughter of Hades, and I realized something as my mom drove us through a thick fog that appeared out of no where, and I heard my name whispered to me. I had gotten the birthday gift I had been asking and praying for. I had been claimed. Category:Blog posts